


Я спасу тебя

by Julia_Devi



Series: Третьесезонный шериарти [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джим навещает Шерлока в больнице.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я спасу тебя

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Alves, Maeuschen Ins
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Moriarty 2015.

— Представь, что ты один во всем мире. Примерно, как сейчас. Знаешь, меня подобное ощущение не покидает с рождения.

Голос бурлит, как лава. Шерлок выныривает из марева боли, наркотического дурмана и иллюзий. Голос не исчезает.

— К тебе пришли все, даже Чарльз. Ты думал, я не приду?

Воспоминания о посетителях у него смутные, будто их не было вовсе. Шерлок понимает, что сейчас все будет иначе. Он пытается открыть глаза. Тело практически не слушается, и это раздражает до безумия. Веки тяжелые, но он тянет их вверх изо всех своих сил, потому что он должен увидеть белизну стен, а не черноту глаз. Убедиться, что он просто не до конца вернулся оттуда, где тьма сидит на цепи. У него получается с большим трудом, и…

— Каково это, когда тебя поглощает пустота?

Голос звенит в ушах и в груди. Везде. 

Джим Мориарти в медицинском халате сидит рядом с койкой, подавшись вперед, то ли как к любимому, то ли как к глухому или умственно-отсталому. На его шее весит статоскоп, на груди блестит табличка с буквами, которые Шерлок не может различить. Он не верит, что это реально. Но в последние дни реальна лишь боль, так отчего бы не появиться и Джиму. Шерлок много чего чувствует, пожалуй, даже слишком, непривычно много. Но сильнее всего желание задать вопросы, которые он вообще не надеялся произнести. Разве что в глубине собственного сознания. Впрочем, у него выходит лишь прохрипеть: 

— Что?.. Как?.. Ты…

Перед глазами мутно, потому Шерлок не может как следует его рассмотреть, но замечает, что Джим не смотрит ему в глаза. Скользит взглядом по подушкам, капельнице, скулам, и все это будто одновременно. 

Глаза Джима невозможны в реальности. 

— Я, знаешь ли, волновался, — вдруг говорит тот. — Ты никогда не умел выбирать друзей.

Джим смеется, и на секунду Шерлок верит, что все происходит на самом деле. Словно этот безжизненный театральный смех рушит невидимый барьер, отделяющий от внешнего мира. Шерлок слышит, как он осыпается, пропуская Джима внутрь — снова ближе, чем следовало бы. Джим больше не кажется бледным. Шерлок различает темно-синий ворот рубашки под халатом, едва заметную щетину на подбородке. Но чернота глаз все равно не позволяет смотреть куда-то еще. Она тянет в себя, и Шерлок наконец фокусирует взгляд где-то на его переносице и отвечает: 

— Это был не мой выбор.

— У вас всегда был неплохой симбиоз. — Джим медлит. — С Джоном. Вы и теперь поладите. Все вместе.

Джим рассматривает его, склонив голову. Шерлок пытается его прочитать, но ничего не видит, потому что в нем слишком много наркотиков. Потому что на Джиме слишком много масок. 

— Ты галлюцинация, — все-таки произносит Шерлок. 

Он не верит в живого Джима, как никогда не верил в Санту. Как на самом деле не верит Мэри. Как по-детски не верит в прощение. 

— Я твой сегодняшний терапевт. — Джим улыбается не так, как на крыше, а будто он рад быть здесь. Впрочем, Шерлок никогда не был силен в человеческих эмоциях. — И я знаю, каково тебе. — Он касается запястья Шерлока кончиками пальцев. — Тело кажется чужим, а разум предает. Не работает как надо. И ты не знаешь, на что тратить крупицы сил: на осмысление происходящего или на ощущения от прикосновений.

Джим ведет пальцами по предплечью, замирает у локтя. Слегка сжимает. Шерлок тратит крупицы сил, чтобы спросить: 

— Что тебе нужно?

«Что ты тут делаешь?» 

«Как ты, кто ты, зачем ты». 

Все это проваливается куда-то в чертоги, впитывается в мягкие белые стены. 

— Я забочусь о тебе.

Джим продолжает улыбаться легко и едва заметно, вновь начинает поглаживать руку Шерлока. Иногда замирает, — три коротких, три длинных, и снова, — но Шерлок не может уловить ритм.

— Я не…

— Ты в тупике. — Джим наклоняется еще ближе, шепчет на ухо. Шерлок очень хочет уловить ритм, что вырисовывают его пальцы, но дыхание на коже затмевает все. — И ты не найдешь выхода. Не в этот раз. Никто не станет подыгрывать тебе. — У Шерлока было множество выходов, но после появления Джима все мысли моментально разлетелись. 

Тот едва не касается его губами, когда добавляет:  
— Не поймет и не сдастся. 

Шерлок пытается подняться на локтях, но в голове мутится еще больше, и Джим кладет ладонь ему на плечо. 

— Тише-тише, не спеши. Не надо так волноваться. Мы еще встретимся. Вне зависимости от исхода твоего дела. 

— Как?..

Джим опять не дает ему договорить, хотя Шерлок и не уверен, что именно хотел бы спросить на этот раз.

— Ты никогда не поймешь его, — шепчет Джим, не отнимая руки от его плеча. — Потому что его разум словно водородная бомба, а твой как самурайский меч. И ты либо бьешь первым, либо умирают все, кто тебе дорог. Запомни это. 

Джим умудряется быть отстраненным, даже когда находится так близко. И его прикосновения совсем не кажутся Шерлоку неприятными. Наоборот, он чувствует, будто Джим уже под кожей, как анальгетик. Шерлоку его не хватало, как зависимому не хватает наркотиков. Удивительно, но ему хочется выдернуть капельницу, только чтобы Джим стал еще более живым, но тот вдруг отстраняется, и Шерлок даже не успевает понять, как он оказывается у изножья кровати. Джим хватает медицинские записи, хмурится, трет подбородок, удивленно распахивает глаза — переигрывает или, возможно, пытается спрятать неподдельное беспокойство. Шерлоку трудно фокусировать на нем взгляд, когда он так далеко. Вскоре Джим подходит с другой стороны, присаживается на край койки и теребит трубку капельницы. 

— Кому ты теперь нужен, Шер-р-рлок, — тянет он. — Кому на самом деле, кроме меня. 

На секунду Шерлоку кажется, будто лава сочится из глаз Джима, но тот вдруг резко наклоняется, и, пускай все ощущения смазаны, Шерлок чувствует губы на скуле — слишком холодные по сравнению с собственной щекой. Шерлоку душно и не хватает морфина.

— Я спасу тебя, что бы ни случилось, — обещает Джим. 

Боковым зрением Шерлок видит, как тот увеличивает дозу лекарства, и теперь, вслед за эхом, что поселилось в опустошенной морфином голове, проваливается куда-то вниз. Туда, где их общая тьма сидит на цепи. Шерлок слышит едва различимое: «Иногда один выстрел может решить все проблемы. Уж я-то знаю», и пока пустота не поглощает Шерлока вновь, он успевает понять, что другого выхода нет. Что на самом деле верит: Джим и правда спасет его. Возможно, он уже спас.


End file.
